


You can’t lie about how drunk you are

by WhippedCoffeeFoam



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi Friendship, It’s just smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, One Shot, POV Saihara Shuichi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sad Oma Kokichi, Shameless Smut, Top Saihara Shuichi, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhippedCoffeeFoam/pseuds/WhippedCoffeeFoam
Summary: Saihara and Ouma are at one of Iruma’s famed college parties. They get drunk and try to sort out their stupid not-relationship.It started as a joke I swear.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 203





	You can’t lie about how drunk you are

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up in a bathtub in Vegas with this in my hands and a sticky note that told me never to post it.

“I like your moans...” Saihara mumbled, kissing up and down Ouma’s neck. 

Had he been just a little more sober he probably would have been mortified, but he supposed they didn’t call it liquid courage for no reason. He nuzzled his nose into Ouma’s collarbone absentmindedly continuing his muttering.

“I like your voice too...” he continued, pressing a deliberate kiss to Ouma’s Adam’s apple. “...and your face, and your hair and..” he pulled back slightly as if to think about what to say next until he saw Ouma’s face. 

Something in Saihara broke upon seeing the expression he wore. The shorter boy’s usually vibrant violet eyes were half lidded and cloudy with need. Shuichi cupped Ouma’s face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“I like you...god I like you so much-so so much Ouma.” The words tumbled from his lips as the smile on his face grew. Ouma’s eyes shot open at the words and his eyebrows disappeared into his messy hair. For Shuichi, it felt so right to say those words. So he would. Again. And again. 

“God, Ouma you have no idea how much I’ve dreamed of this and thought of you and it’s all so perfect and you’re so perfect and-“ he was cut off by a bark of laughter from the boy under him. Ouma’s eyes screwed themselves shut as he continued to giggle like a mad man. Shuichi blinked.

“Woooooow Saihara-Chan! Just how drunk are you?” He managed between laughs. The boy in question just stared down at him, his smile long gone, replaced with a look of confusion and slight hurt. 

“I can’t believe you’d tell such an embarrassing lie! If this is a role play thing, I’m not that into it.” Ouma’s voice suddenly dropped, and he sounded far too serious. “How many times do I have to tell you Saihara? I hate liars.” The words felt like hail striking Shuichi’s bare skin. Lies?? Why on earth would someone lie about...wait. Now wasn’t the time for detective brain.

“I’m not! I’m not a liar, Ouma I’m telling you the truth! I’ve liked you for-“ Ouma didn’t let him finish. “You’re only saying this shit because you’re drunk off your ass Saihara, and you know it. So do me a favor and just fuck me without all the fake feelings BS, yeah?” Shuichi could have sworn he could feel the ice creep up his spine. If Ouma didn’t feel the same that would be one thing, but he hadn’t rejected him, he refused to even believe him! 

“Ouma—“ “If there’s anything you wanna say to me, you can do it once your dick is inside.” He spat, an extremely forced smile tugging at his lips as he handed him the small bottle of lube from the nightstand.

Saihara couldn’t even begin to understand how anyone could be so stubborn and obnoxious when they were about to be drilled into someone else’s bed. He shook the thought from his mind and sighed. 

“Fine.” He snapped, popping open the cap and squirting a generous amount of the cool substance into his palm. He handed it back to Ouma, who still had his a hand outstretched and slathered his cock with it. He used the excess to massage the pink ring of muscle with his fingers as he fell silent, the sight making his dick throb just a little more. He pressed one experimental finger against the tight ring, and to his surprise the tip of his index finger disappeared inside. 

His surprise must have shown on his face because it prompted a response from the boy under him.

“Yeah, I made it loose enough for two fingers in the bathroom.” He said nonchalantly. 

Shuichi wanted to wipe the smug look off of Ouma’s face once he realized his own jaw was on the floor. At that point they hadn’t been anywhere close to...well whatever it is they were about to do! Had he really been planning this from the start?  


“No, I only sorta guessed it would end up like this because of the way you were staring at me all night.” Ouma supplied his answer. Saihara wanted to slap himself this time. He was always baffled by how Ouma could read him like a book, but now he just wanted to shut him up. He briefly wondered how he would react if he was more sober. Probably more mortification. He glanced up at Ouma with the most unamused face he could muster. He was given laughter as a response. 

Shuichi rolled his eyes and pulled his finger out before planting his hands on either side of Ouma’s hips and lining himself up with the smaller boy’s ass. If Ouma thought he was giving up the discussion now, he’d be sorely mistaken. (and probably sore in other places too) Shuichi was gonna make use of his borrowed courage while he had it. He pressed the head of his already weeping cock up to Ouma’s entrance and pushed. 

He had sort of expected it to just slip right in, but of course nothing about Ouma was easy. He said he had prepared himself earlier but he still felt way more resistance than expected. He glanced up to see Ouma giving him a rather bored expression, glancing to the side to check his nails. Shuichi could feel his patience grow thinner. He continued to push until the head was in and didn’t hesitate to keep going. He managed to get about an inch in before he felt Ouma tighten around him and he froze. 

“Are you okay? Do you need to adjust?” He asked, the concern in his voice completely unmasked. Their little petty dispute be damned, he wasn’t going to actually hurt him. Ouma cursed under his breath as his eyes squeezed shut. 

“M’fine...I just wasn’t expecting you to be this big.” He grumbled.

Saihara wanted nothing more than to laugh. He was pretty sure he was average size, but if what he was thinking was right, Ouma was probably a virgin after all. That would explain his relentless teasing about Shuichi being a ‘cherry boy’. Shuichi could hear the words leave his lips before he even registered saying them. 

“What’s the matter Ouma-Kun? Are you a cherry boy?” Shuichi was going to hate himself later for that one but he was having way too much fun slapping Ouma in the face with his own quotes. He liked not being on the receiving end of the teasing for once. What made it all the more satisfying was that Ouma actually stuttered. 

“I-hey that’s-ah!” A delicious sound tore itself from Ouma’s throat as he felt Shuichi pull his hips up into his lap. Shuichi felt high on the power. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle with you.” He teased, causing Kokichi to just about growl in response. 

Shuichi stuck his tongue out at him for very mature reasons and slowly resumed pushing in. It took a minute but he bottomed out soon enough. Kokichi was out of breath by the end of it and Shuichi would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little guilty. He gently placed a hand on Ouma’s lower stomach and waited for the other to give him the okay. After a bit of panting, Ouma gently patted the hand on his stomach and gave a thumbs up. Shuichi would have cursed himself for finding it cute if he was sober.  


He gave a few experimental thrusts while his other hand kept a strong grip onto Ouma’s hip. He was getting a sort of feel for it but didn’t want to hurt the smaller boy by mistake. However, said smaller boy was currently being a little shit and took all of ten seconds before he scraped up that cocky attitude again. 

“I’m not a dainty flower like Akamatsu, Saihara.” The venom in Kokichi’s voice nearly made Shuichi flinch. “Get the hell on with it or I’ll just fuck you myse-“

Shuichi dragged Ouma’s hips into his own, slamming him against his lap and causing the smaller boy to cry out as he was filled rather abruptly. At this point Shuichi was just doing it to shut him up and they both knew it. It actually took a second for Shuichi to notice that he just did that, but he quickly shook it off because if he heard one more cheeky remark he was gonna lose it. What did Kaede even have to do with this??

So he picked up where he left off and found a rhythm he liked, and from the sounds he was making, Ouma must have liked it too. Those cute little yelps and whines and breathy gasps were music to Shuichi’s ears as he kept working, allowing Ouma to shift underneath him and rock his own hips in tandem with Shuichi’s movements. Ouma was a fast learner, but so was he.

He suddenly pushed up so he was on his knees and held Ouma’s thighs on his hips as he began to thrust from a different angle. The sounds that he wrung out of the older boy were getting him drunker than the alcohol. He needed to hear more.  


Shuichi couldn’t help the soft moans that escaped him as he struggled to get a grip on reality. He almost couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

“Shit-! HaaSaiihaaa...~” Kokichi was obviously trying to say something but the only thing he seemed to be able to manage were moans and ragged gasps.

“Y-Yes OumahA-Kun?” Shuichi didn’t even care that his voice was pitched up two octaves, he was in bliss. 

“—ra-Chaan-! Ahaha...you’re such a cruel person-S-Sai...Shumai~” He was giggling like mad as he threw his arm over his eyes.

Shuichi was confused enough for his rhythm to stutter, causing Ouma to jerk slightly. The older boy took that as a sign to keep talking.

“You shouldn’t tell lies about liking people you know~!” His voice was sing-songy but also so strained that Shuichi wondered for a second if he really was hurting him...that is until he registered what he said.  


“Ouma I already said I-“ Shuichi tried. “SHUT UP ALREADY!” Ouma’s voice hitched, “WE BOTH KNOW YOU’RE JUST DRUNK AND HORNY SO-“ Shuichi slammed his lips into his and silenced him. The kiss was wet and messy, but it did its job of shutting Kokichi up long enough for Shuichi to think. 

Just how drunk was Ouma? He had to be a lightweight, there was no way he’d be slurring this much after what they had, but then again he had also starting drinking a little more after he asked Shuichi to come up here and he was definitely more sober than he was at that point so...ah. Even when he’s drunk and fully sheathed in his....not-boyfriend, he still couldn’t get his brain to shut up. He broke the lewd kiss and began working his way around Ouma’s jaw. 

“I’m not sure how angry I should even be with you right now,” he growled into the smaller boy’s neck, feeling the way he whimpered under him. Shuichi couldn’t take it anymore. 

“You push me away and shove me off all night, practically drag me upstairs with you, make out with me and get me in bed, and you’re calling ME drunk and horny?” Shuichi ranted as he nipped and licked at Ouma’s throat and collarbones. He was going to mark him to hell and back. 

“I’m doing this because I like you Ouma, but you don’t seem to want to believe it!” He sat up, leaving the cool air to Ouma’s wet skin. He grabbed his hips and yanked them right back up so he could resume the thing Ouma had practically begged him for.  


“What’s the matter?” He tightened his grip on his thighs. “Not feeling as chatty anymore?” Shuichi could feel himself slipping further into anger as he hiked Ouma’s hips up higher. “Go on then!” He rammed into him with renewed vigor, the new angle causing Ouma to let out a gasp. “Tell me!” Shuichi was on the verge of tears but kept going. 

“Tell me how much of a liar I am. Tell me how I’m only saying this because I’m drunk off my ass and don’t mean any of it at all!” He punctuated his words with harsh thrusts, the sounds of Ouma’s clipped gasps and the carnal slapping of wet skin only spurring him on.

“Because isn’t that what you do best Ouma? You lie to yourself!” With that, he must have shifted Kokichi a bit because the next jerk of his hips was met with a broken cry that tapered off into a whiny moan. 

Bingo.

Shuichi was done playing his game, and now he had just gotten his trump card. The young detective in training slammed into Ouma relentlessly, nailing that spot over and over as he brought them both closer and closer to release.  


Suddenly Ouma lurched forward and yanked Shuichi down for a kiss. Their lips met and tears streamed down Kokichi’s cheeks as he tasted the alcohol on Shuichi’s tongue. Shuichi couldn’t for the life of him discern what that was supposed to mean at this point but would take anything he could get. His thrusts didn’t slow as he felt his orgasm building.

Ouma had everything and nothing in his head all at once, he could feel everything in the best way but he was also so numb from sheer emotional exhaustion. He felt his back arch off the bed as he broke the kiss to speak.

“Saihara-Chan I-!” He barely got that out when he was nailed one last time in his sweet spot. Ouma’s vision went white as he struggled to stay conscious. He vaguely registered lips on his own and his breath hitched as he was pulled up into Shuichi’s lap, lips still locked together as he literally rode out his orgasm. Streaks of white painted his and Saihara’s stomachs as he slumped forwards.

Saihara came soon after, gripping onto Ouma’s hips hard enough to leave bruises later. He let out a shuddering moan as he spilled his seed deep inside the half awake boy who was clutching onto him like a lifeline.  


Kaito’s strength training can only do so much when you’re drunk and in the afterglow of an orgasm. As such, Shuichi collapsed backwards, Ouma crashing into his chest. Neither moved for what seemed like at least an hour but was probably a few minutes at most. The sounds of panting died down and was replaced with slow, even breathing. 

“Ouma-kun...?” Shuichi tried. 

After a few seconds of tense silence, there came a response. 

“I don’t want this to be a lie..” his voice was small and raspy, he sounded utterly wrecked. 

Shuichi moved on instinct to run a hand through Kokichi’s sweat dampened hair. 

Ouma took this as his cue to keep going. 

“I want to trust what you say, I do...it’s just...there’s always a little voice that tells me I can’t...I’m sorry Shumai.” Kokichi’s voice broke and so did Shuichi’s heart. 

So he really did like him back after all? But couldn’t trust what he said? That’s...wait. Shuichi’s eyes widened a little with realization.  
“Then don’t.” He replied. 

Ouma stiffened in his grasp.

“If you can’t trust what I say right now that’s okay, I’m willing to wait and help in any way I can. But for now, can you trust what I do? That’s harder to fake isn’t it?” He waited for an answer while his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. Was that the wrong thing to say? After a few more beats of deafening silence, Ouma let out a small laugh.

It continued until he was full on giggling, but there wasn’t a trace of malice anywhere in it. He squeezed Shuichi’s sides as he pressed his face into his chest. 

“You’re always playing detective...” he sounded so fond. “Okay...I’ll give this a shot.” Shuichi could hear the smile in his voice and almost cried.

“I really do like you Ouma.” 

“Me too Shumai...me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a joke


End file.
